O Mistério da Deusa do Destino
by Viic Black
Summary: Uma garota misteriosa que encanta a todos. Uma garota que esconde muitos segredos. Uma deusa há muito tempo esquecida. O que as três têm em comum? Descubra em O Mistério da Deusa do Destino.
1. Sinopse

Prólogo

Finalmente ela estava ali, preste a realiz seu sonho. Quem diria hein? Depois de tudo que passou, depois de tudo que fez, ela estava ali, realizando seu sonho de mostrar ao mundo quem ela era pela sua paixão e sua profissão.

Você não deve estar entendendo nada, não é? Quem é ela, o que ela fez e por que o relato dessa história, não é mesmo?

Muito bem, vou explicar tudo.

Seu nome é Victória Couto, mas há controvérsias sobre o mesmo, mas logo chegaremos lá. Quem ela é? No momento, nem ela sabe. E o porquê desse relato, bom... Não poderia perder a chance de relatar mais essa história a você.

Acompanha-me nessa viagem para descobrir o que Victória Couto tem haver com o Mistério da deusa do Destino?


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 01

Mais um dia começou e para Victória, mais uma dor de cabeça também. Por quê? Bem, ela era a única meio-sangue maior de 13 anos ainda não reclamada por seu pai ou mãe Olimpiano.

Victória era loira, com mechas ou pontas coloridas que variavam com seu humor, tinha olhos castanhos-mel e um corpo normal, nem magra nem gorda, nem baixa nem alta.

Estava no acampamento há seis meses. Não veio com nenhum sátiro ou semideus, apenas apareceu numa manhã qualquer sentada em frente da casa grande. Com dezesseis anos, poderia passar despercebida por qualquer pessoa.

O que mais surpreendia Quíron e outros campistas mais velhos e experientes era que a menina não se destacava em uma ou outra atividade a ponto de lhes dar alguma ideia de quem seria filha. Nem mesmo no meio romano ela se destacava, era como se fosse um novo tipo de semideusa.

Ultimamente, coisas estranhas aconteceram pelo mundo. Principalmente a revelação para os humanos da existência de deuses Gregos e Romanos, Bruxos, Monstros e todas as criaturas mágicas. Os mundos ainda estavam em um conflito para compreenderem tudo que essas descobertas abrangem. Porém, os deuses e responsáveis pela discrição mágica estavam com certo ódio do ser que revelou tudo aos humanos.

Destiny, era como era conhecida. Ninguém havia visto seu rosto, só sabiam seu nome. A espiã sempre aparecia em reuniões no mundo bruxo ou para o Acampamento com informações da Guerra em que viviam. De alguma forma, a moçoila conseguiu convencer os humanos da existência deles, sem falar de noticiar a situação em que viviam.

Os bruxos estavam enrolados com Lord Voldemort, um bruxo das Trevas que estava matando inocentes e que visava à pureza do sangue, apensar do mesmo ser mestiço.

Já os deuses, estavam com problemas com Éris e Érebo. Ambos os deuses estavam causando problemas e dando força para os titãs atacarem.

O que eles não percebiam, era a conexão que os ataques tinham. Mas ela percebia. Ela sabia exatamente qual era o plano deles e estava jogando com eles. Ela fez sua jogada ao revelar a existências de outros "mundos", agora era a hora da jogada deles.

Era uma garota interessante, Destiny. Não tinha medo de ninguém, seja deus ou bruxo. Falava o que pensava e dane-se o resto.

Mas vamos voltar para o acampamento, agora que você já está mais ou menos situado nos conflitos do mundo.

Sem escolhas, Vic saiu do chalé 11 e seguiu para a praia. Ela não ligou para a cara feia das filhas de Afrodite e de Apolo quando ela passou. Hoje ela estava com mechas pretas, shorts, camiseta, tênis e uma touca. Sem falar no seu inseparável anel e seu amado colar. Simples, mas perfeita.

- Bom dia Vic. – cumprimentou Ju sentando-se ao lado da loira.

Julia di Ângelo, quatorze anos. Também era loira, mas seu cabelo mudava ao seu gosto por ter a benção de Íris, a deusa do Arco-Íris. Olhos claros e um estilo meio roqueiro, meio fofo. Ju era filha de Apolo e veio para o acampamento com cerca de um ano, ninguém sabe realmente como. Quíron, porém, havia conseguido de um casal semideus, filhos de Poseidon e Hades, meio que adotasse a loira, para ela ter a chance de tentar ter uma família.

- Bom dia Vic, Ju. – disse Lily, sentando-se do outro lado da loira mais velha.

Lily Chase Jackson, filha dos semideuses Percy Jackson, filho de Poseidon, e Annabeth Chase Jackson, filha de Atena. Morena dos olhos cinzentos, Lily tem quinze anos e sempre viveu no acampamento, já que seus pais são instrutores no verão.

- Dia meninas. – respondeu a mais velha.

- Hey! Que desanimo é esse? – perguntou Ju cutucando a amiga.

- Isso mesmo, anime-se loira! – disse Lily sorrindo. – Quem sabe seja hoje que você será reclamada?

- Não serei reclamada Lils. – disse Vic. – Melhor vocês irem tomar café, mais tarde irão para Hogwarts não?

- M-mas c-como?! – gaguejou Lily pálida.

- Ninguém sabe sobre isso fora nossos pais! – exclamou Ju.

- Mas eu tenho meus truques raio de sol. – disse Vic se levantando, dando uma piscadinha para as duas e saindo da praia.

Ninguém sabia, mas quando as duas garotas completaram onze anos, receberam uma carta da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. É claro que seus pais foram avisados e orientados sobre o mundo bruxo. Porém, por segurança, mais ninguém no acampamento sabia a não ser elas duas e seus pais, nem mesmo Quíron.

Já na floresta, Vic conseguiu conversar com Eles. Eram bons ouvintes, além de serem uns dos poucos que realmente de preocupavam com ela e sabiam de sua história. Estava combinando o resto do plano, muita coisa ainda iria rolar e ela estava preparada.

Ela saiu da floresta com todo o cuidado possível para não ser vista, sem sucesso. A odiada filha de Éris, Pietra, a viu. Pietra a odiara desde que pôs os pés no acampamento por algum motivo que desconhecem, mas não era preciso muito para a semideusa lançar seu veneno na loira, que ou a ignorava ou respondia a altura.

Pouco depois, Vic, Ju e Lily estavam no topo da colina se despedindo. As duas mais novas seguiriam para Londres pegar o trem no dia seguinte enquanto a mais velha ainda planejava para onde iria.

- Prometam-me que qualquer coisa irão me mandar uma mensagem de Íris? – pediu Vic. Ela era muito apegada às duas.

- Só se fizer o mesmo. – disse Lily a abraçando.

- Cuidado com as invejosas, anjo. – sussurrou Vic em seu ouvido, deixando-a confusa.

- Fica tranquila, não perderemos contato. – disse Ju tirando Lily do caminho e abraçando Vic.

- Obra os olhos tá? Ele te fará feliz se você permitir. – sussurrou Vic para a mais nova antes de descer a colina e entrar numa das vans do acampamento.

Julia e Lily estavam estáticas. O quê a loira queria dizer com aquilo?


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 02

Victória andava tranquila pelo colégio em que estudava no Brasil. Para ela, aquilo era normal. Aqueles alunos que ouviam funk sem se importar com nada nem ninguém, outros se agarravam como se estivessem num motel e os poucos que, como ela, estava ali para tentar aprender algo. Era uma benção ela ter conseguido aquela bolsa de estudos...

- Gorda! – gritou um ser pulando em cima dela.

Um ser não. James Solle, seu melhor amigo ingrato. Tinha dezesseis anos, cabelos loiros e era lindo. Todas as meninas se dividiam em babar por ele ou odiar ela. Eles se conheciam a mais de sete anos, inclusive, ele era um dos únicos "privilegiados" que sabiam algo sobre ela.

- Jumento! – disse ela o abraçando apertado. – Que saudade meu cabeçudo!

- É muito amor por mim! – disse ele rindo. – Mas me diga... Como foi suas férias prolongadas de cinco meses?

- Como se não soubesse! Aquele acampamento é uma chatice só, ainda mais que não pude mostrar quem era. – emburrou a loira que hoje tinha mechas rosa e verdes para diferenciar do jeans e da camiseta branca do uniforme.

- Eu te falei para não ir, mas alguém me escuta? Não! Certa gorda queria ver como eles estavam. – disse o loiro fazendo drama enquanto se encaminhavam para a sala.

- Você sabe que vê-los não foi o único motivo. – disse Vic revirando os olhos. – Além do mais, tenho certeza que você e a Anne aproveitaram muito bem esses meses sem mim.

- Opa! Com certeza! – disse ele sorrindo malicioso, assim como ela. –Assim como você passou o rodo no acampamento.

- Claro, é super a minha cara fazer isso. – disse ela irônica.

- Ainda presa nele? – perguntou James preocupado.

- Sim. – suspirou. – Desde que descobri que vamos pelo menos tentar ficar juntos, ele não me sai da cabeça.

- Isso é doentio Vic... – começou Jay.

- Bom dia classe. – disse o professor entrando na sala de aula e fazendo os dois se sentarem calados.

- Não pense que vai escapar Srta. Couto. – sussurrou James antes de prestar atenção na aula.

Quando as duas aulas acabaram e o primeiro intervalo começou, ela bem que tentou fugir e se isolou no seu cantinho para ouvir música enquanto adiantava seus deveres, mas James a achou.

- Victória Couto! – disse James se jogando ao lado da amiga e arrancando-lhe o fone. – Não fugirá de mim.

- Arg! Não poderia deixar isso para o final de semana não? – perguntou a loira querendo ganhar tempo. – Tenho que fazer as lições quando tenho tempo.

- Como se você não pudesse fazer o dever e falar comigo ao mesmo tempo. – debochou James antes de ficar sério. – Você tem que viver sua vida Vic, independente de seu destino.

- Irônico você falar isso para mim, garoto-que-não-assume-que-ama-a-amiga-por-medo-do-que-o-destino-lhe-reserva. – disse Vic rodando os olhos.

- É diferente. – defendeu-se James. – Tem um monte de gente atrás de mim querendo me matar, não colocaria a Anne em perigo.

- Você fala como se os deuses não me quisessem morta, como se minha mãe não me quisesse morta, como se os comensais e Voldemort não me quisesse morta, como se os titãs, primordiais, monstros e muitos outros não me quisessem morta. – respondeu Vic amarga, sem nunca tirar os olhos das folhas em seu colo.

- Okay, não falaremos mais sobre isso. – disse James com um suspiro.

- Finalmente chegamos a um acordo. – disse Vic sorrindo. – Mas sério, deveria falar com a Anne. Vai por mim, fale antes que seja tarde.

- Já disse que, às vezes, odeio o fato de você saber de tudo? – perguntou James deitando no degrau da escada deserta.

- Todos os dias nos últimos oito anos Jay. – disse Vic bagunçando o cabelo do amigo. – Mas você me ama mesmo assim.

- Iludida. – debochou James. – Mas ela é tão linda Vic. Durante esse tempo todo que você esteve no camp, tivemos algo como uma amizade colorida sabe? Saímos sempre juntos e só ficávamos se quiséssemos, mas era quase sempre.

- Gente apaixonada é foda mesmo. – disse Vic sorrindo para o amigo. – Mas se quer um conselho, a peça em namoro.

- Não sei se teria coragem. – resmungou James, ao que o intervalo acabou. – Vamos voltar para a tortura loira.

- Nem é tão ruim assim. – disse a menina antes de ser puxada para as costas do amigo.

- É sim. – disse ele indo para a sala e chamando a atenção de todos. – Não sei como você consegue ser a melhor da sala com sua Hiperatividade.

- Você tem déficit de atenção e dislexia e mesmo assim é um bom aluno. – disse Vic nas costas de Jay.

- Fazer o quê?! Sou demais! – disse Jay e soltou a amiga na cadeira.

- Certo senhor egocêntrico, vamos prestar atenção na aula agora.

Depois de mais duas aulas, eles tiveram mais um intervalo e, após três torturantes aulas, puderam sair do colégio.

- Vamos almoçar? – perguntou James para Vic na saída da escola.

- Sabe que não tenho tempo. – disse Vic e deu um beijo na bochecha do amigo. – Até de noite gordo!

- Leva a Anne gorda! – gritou James antes de pegar o skate e ganhar as ruas.

Rindo do melhor amigo, Victória se dirigiu para um lugar isolado ali perto e sumiu silenciosa e discretamente. No meio da grande Mata Amazônica, funcionava o antigo Instituto Brasileiro de Magia Guaramirim.

Diferente das escolas de magia pelo mundo, ali não se aprendia a magia com varinha e palavras em latim. Eles preservaram durante todos esses milênios o ensino da Magia Elemental, da Magia Antiga, Encantamento, Rituais... É claro que sabiam usar esses feitios modernos, mas sem nunca pronunciar qualquer palavra, a não ser em rituais de maior calibre.

Outra coisa diferente ali era que eles não eram divididos por série e nem tinham uma idade fixa para entrar na escola. Cada um possuía aulas de acordo com seu nível e assim que despertasse sua magia já estava apto a ingressar no mundo bruxo brasileiro.

Era óbvio que boa parte dos estudantes, depois de alguns meses, preferiam se transferir para outras escolas, mas Victória se fascinou com a magia que o lugar emanava desde que Elizabeth a encontrou e a levou para lá, há quase dez anos atrás.

- Vick! – gritou uma menina ruiva pulando em cima dela assim que passou pelas proteções do Instituto.

- Anne! – disse Vic abraçando a amiga de longa data. – Também senti saudades coisa ruiva.

- Se você sumir de novo por tanto tempo, eu juro que te amaldiçoo com um dos meus rituais mais fortes em você. – disse Anne.

Outra coisa interessante ali era que ninguém era obrigado a cursar nenhuma matéria. Elizabeth, a fundadora da Instituição, acredita que cada mago possui suas habilidades e forçar alguém a fazer uma matéria da qual sua magia não se adéqua poderia gerar grandes problemas. É claro que os primeiros meses o mago tinha um "cursinho" básico de sobrevivência, com aprendizado de poções e feitiços normais úteis.

A magia brasileira estava sempre muito ligada aos elementos, principalmente a terra. Mas eram poucos os magos que possuíam a habilidade para controle Elemental.

- Victória, estava com saudades da minha menina. – disse Elizabeth aparecendo ao lado das duas. – Por que as senhoritas não me acompanham no almoço enquanto conversamos alguns assuntos?

- Será um prazer Elizabeth. – disse Vic sorrindo para a diretora.


End file.
